


I'm sorry.

by TooManyGlowStix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Depression, Hurt Gavin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Hatred, gavin centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyGlowStix/pseuds/TooManyGlowStix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin couldn’t keep his fucking mouth closed. That’s what caused most of the problems he had with his boyfriends. He had to complain and irritate someone, or make a joke when it was time to be serious. He didn’t do it on purpose. Every time he did it he felt regret in his stomach, even as words formed on his lips, he knew it would end up causing an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry.

Gavin couldn’t keep his fucking mouth closed. That’s what caused most of the problems he had with his boyfriends. He had to complain and irritate someone, or make a joke when it was time to be serious. He didn’t do it on purpose. Every time he did it he felt regret in his stomach, even as words formed on his lips, he knew it would end up causing an argument. 

This time he particularly felt bad. He hadn’t meant to call Michael a hood rat. Well, he had but he didn’t mean for it to offend him. Michael was his boy, he would never want to hurt his feelings. Michael joked about being a street kid himself. Gavin assumed it was okay for him to do the same. 

Maybe it would have been okay if Michael hadn’t already been having a bad day. Gavin thought a light hearted joke would cheer the curly haired lad up, but he was more wrong than ever. Now Michael was in the bedroom, angry, and he took everyone else with him. Gavin was left alone in the living room with his emotions. That was not good. 

He sat on the couch with his legs pulled up to his chest. Tears pricked his eyes but he didn’t want one of his boyfriends to walk out and see him. The last thing he wanted was for them to think he was attention seeking. 

After a few quiet moments on the couch he stood up and slipped on his shoes. He needed to go somewhere to cry. Then he would come back and apologize to Michael again. Maybe, if he was lucky, his boyfriends would all forgive him and he wouldn’t say anything else stupid for a few weeks. He doubted it though. His last mess up was only two days earlier, and he was almost sure Ryan was still a bit pissed at least. Geoff always seemed to be mad at him lately too. 

Outside it was cold. Gavin thought about going back in for a jacket, then decided that he didn’t deserve one. This would be his punishment for opening his stupid mouth. He walked to the end of the street to clear his head. When it didn’t work he walked down the next street. This pattern continued until it was dark outside and he had no idea where he was. 

As night fell so did the temperature. Gavin regretted not bringing a jacket. Since he had no idea where he was he decided to just retrace his steps. He walked through three streets before he saw anyone. Two guys were standing on the sidewalk outside a large brick building. They looked shady, Gavin wasn’t too stupid to notice that, but he was a grown man and he knew how to handle himself if anything happened. 

“Excuse me.” He stepped closer to the men. They turned to look at him. Their faces were less friendly than Ryan’s when he was angry. Not a good sign. 

“What?” One of them asked. His voice was gravely and irritated Gavin’s ears. 

“I’m looking for Wallaby street.” Gavin told them. “I couldn’t be very far, I was just there a few hours ago. I just can’t find my way very well in the dark. I just came out to get some air and wandered all-” Gavin stopped himself when he noticed that the men didn’t care. They were still scowling and obviously didn’t appreciate his rambling.

“Never mind.” He bit his lip. “I think I remember now.”

He only made it four steps before the men jumped him. He didn’t have a chance. He was a grown man, yes, but a very weak one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully chapter 2 will be better. I think I write one shots better myself, but I can't write anything else right now and I wanted to upload. Please leave a comment telling me what you think, or if you have any suggestions as to what I should write next. I do mavin and ot6.


End file.
